Corazón roto
by Yo-Soy-Mica.XD
Summary: Karamatsu sabia una cosa en ese momento: su corazón, aquel que latía fuerte y profundamente, día tras días sin importar nada, por el amor hacia tus hermanos, se había roto por completo. Había llegado a su límite.
**Mica: Otro one-short de estos peculiares hermanos que me gustan y no sé si se dan cuenta pero me encanta Karamatsu. Espero que les guste, me base en una historieta que encontré por ahí y que no es mío. Disfrútenlo, los quiero y ¡adiós!**

 **P/D: Si tienen alguna idea, díganmela por los comentarios para agregarlos al extra que voy a hacer ^_^**

* * *

Sabias, desde hace unos años, que tendrías que acostumbrarte al trato de tus hermanos. Tendrías que acostumbrarte a los insultos, a los golpes y a los continuos "Doloroso" que salían de sus bocas cada vez que te veían con tus ropas brillantes. Pero amabas a tus hermanos, tanto como para poner tus sentimientos después de los suyos, aunque tu sufras en silencio.

Aquel día te habías despertado para descubrir que estabas atado a un poste en medio del agua aun con tu piyama y con Chibita a tu lado, llamando a tus hermanos para que paguen la cuenta para que te soltasen pero ellos no prestaron atención, simplemente corrieron hacia las peras y colgaron el teléfono. Chibita se disculpó de muchas maneras e incluso intento arreglarlo todo pero solo lo empeoro, tú terminaste con algunas quemaduras, golpes múltiples en la cabeza, vendas en casi todo tu cuerpo y con yeso en tu pierna y brazo izquierdo.

Mientras volvías a casa de manera lenta por culpa de la molesta muleta y el dolor, y después de haber visto a tus hermanos consolar al de morado sin siquiera prestarte atención, sabias una sola cosa. Tu corazón, aquel que latía fuerte y profundamente, día tras días sin importar nada, por el amor hacia tus hermanos, se había roto por completo. Había llegado a su límite.

 ** _… … … …_**

Llegaste a tu hogar, dejaste tu zapato tirado a un costado y entraste, dirigiéndote a tu habitación para buscar un cambio de ropa, aquel buzo azulado parecido al de tus hermanos era lo que menos querías ver.

-Estoy en casa- murmuraste abriendo la puerta corrediza.

-Bienvenido- dijeron Choromatsu y Todomatsu mirándote de reojo.

-¡Bienvenido Nii-san!- sonrío Jyushimatsu con su usual alegría, saltando de su lugar.

-Hey, bienvenido a casa hermano- Osomatsu apareció detrás de ti, rodeando tus hombros con su brazo y sonriéndote como si nada.

-No me toques- gruñiste arto de la actitud de todos. Actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no te hubiesen ignorado…como si tú no estuvieras herido y adolorido.

-¿He?- todos te prestaron atención pero eso poco te importaba.

-K-Karamatsu…¿p-pasa algo?- tartamudeo tu hermano mayor y esa, fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Abriste la boca, listo para hablar aquello que tu corazón herido y destrozado te pedía que dijeras.

-Sé que me odian…todos me tratan como si yo no existiera, como si fuera un simple cosa material que pueden reemplazar tranquilamente…dejen de actuar así…- te mordiste el labio, ni siquiera querías ver el rostro de tus hermanos. –¡Si yo me muriera, ustedes estarían encantados!- levantaste la voz sin poder evitarlo. Tus hermanos Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu, lloraban, podías escucharlos sollozar. Osomatsu Y Choromatsu jadeaban, llamándote y suplicando que no continuaras pero no te detendrías. –¡Si ese es el caso, es mejor que me muera solo!- las lágrimas caían de tus ojos, mojando un poco la venda que cubría uno de ellos. –¡LOS ODIO MUCHISIMO!-

 **Me odio a mí mismo**

Quedaste estático, levantaste lentamente tu mirada y junto a los demás, miraste a tu hermano de morado. Estaba ahí, parado, totalmente quieto, con la cabeza baja y con su nuevo gato en brazos.

 **¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ustedes?**

Más lágrimas salieron de tus ojos, tus hermanos miraban fijamente a aquel gato que hablaba con normalidad.

 **Me siento tan solo**

 **¿Por qué hacen esto?**

Nadie se movía ni decía nada, escuchando a aquel gato tan extraño y singular.

 **Los amo chicos, realmente lo hago**

 **Los amo**

 **Así que, por favor, no me dejen solo**

No…

 **Lo lamento**

No podía ser cierto…

 **Lamento todo lo que he hecho**

Ese gato tan raro estaba…

 **Por favor, no me odien**

Diciendo todo lo que tú realmente sentías…

-Agh…l-lo siento…- intentaste dar un paso hacia atrás pero no lo lograste, dejaste caer sin querer tu muleta y terminaste cayendo de rodillas ante la falta de apoyo. –L-Lo siento…l-lo siento…re-realmente lo siento…- las palabras salían solas. Bajaste la cabeza, las lágrimas salían con más fuerza de tus ojos. –L-Lo siento muchísimo…soy una molestia…- a pesar de tus sollozos, escuchaste el maullido de aquel gato que te delato por completo, seguido casi de inmediato por pasos suaves que se acercaban a ti. Esperaste insultos, esperaste un golpe, esperaste cualquier cosa…menos que tu hermano, aquel que continuamente te decía que te odiaba y que podías irte al demonio sin importarle nada, te abrazara. Te tensaste, tus ojos mirando por primera vez desde que hablaste a tus hermanos: te veían con tristeza, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Nii-san…- ¿hace cuánto tiempo dejaste de escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Ichimatsu? –Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras en mi hombro…- una de sus manos se fue directamente a tu cabello, enterrando sus dedos en el y acariciándote con ternura el cuero cabelludo. –Estamos aquí para ti…- alzaste tus manos lentamente, con miedo de que aquello fuera producto de tus sueños. Tus manos se aferraron al buzo de tu hermano, te negarías a soltarlo muy pronto. –Lo sentimos muchísimo…- el llanto no tardo de salir de tu boca, toda la tristeza, soledad, odio y todo aquello malo que sentías queriendo salir de una sola vez de tu cuerpo. Escuchaste los sollozos de tus hermanos y no tardaste mucho en sentir los cuerpos de ellos cerca del tuyo, llenándote de abrazos, mimos, besos y palabras de consuelo. Sentiste a Ichimatsu tenso por la repentina violación de espacio pero sonreíste cuando no dijo ni hizo nada para apartarte. Eso demostraba que si te querían y eso, hacía que tu corazón empezara a sanar lentamente.


End file.
